1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the operating frequency of high frequency circuits increases, the assembly technology, which is to say the electrical and mechanical connection of a semiconductor chip to its housing and terminals or to other semiconductor chips, has an increasing influence on the functionality of the high-frequency circuit. The electrical and mechanical connections create parasitic inductances and capacitances that can degrade the electrical properties of the high frequency circuit.
One possible reason for this degradation is the inductances of the supply lines, such as bond wires or solder bumps or the like, which are needed to connect to the high-frequency circuit.
One conventional solution for this problem is the use of what is known as a “virtual ground.” For example, instead of what is called a “single-ended” (non-symmetrical) amplifier arrangement, a differential amplifier design is used in which the symmetry point of the amplifier circuit experiences no voltage fluctuations. Accordingly, when the amplifier circuit is powered from the symmetry point, a suitable circuit design makes it possible to ignore supply line inductances.
Associated with the symmetrical solution is the necessity to drive loads symmetrically or to make the initially differential output signal asymmetrical. The measurement effort for measuring the electrical characteristic quantities must be matched to the differential system. The complexity of symmetrical systems is greater as compared to non-symmetrical systems.